Power semiconductor devices, in particular power field-effect controlled switching devices such as a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) and an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) have been used for various applications including but not limited to use as switches in power supplies and power converters, electric cars, air-conditioners, and even stereo systems.
Due to the typically large currents flowing through the semiconductor body of the power devices during device operation, the corresponding power dissipation may heat up the semiconductor body to temperatures of more than 150° C. These high temperatures may shift the characteristics of the power devices and may even result in a degradation or destruction of the power devices when occurring for longer times. Measuring the temperature of power semiconductor devices is therefore often desired to optimize device performance and/or to prevent damaging effects.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.